warframe_wrathofthegodsfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Shogun, Amirshamodachi
Amirshamodachi, The First Captain, "“第一將軍”" is the first soldier to be ranked as the Captain of the clan, playing a huge part in contributing the clan's foundation and structure along with Sonicz, The Emperor. He is also known as the Head-Shogun, leading the kingdom of the kingdoms. Prior to his stunning superhuman strength and speed, he is known to be strict person and well-level headed character. During the First War Arc, Amirshamodachi were at war with the Second Division captain due to a mistunderstanding as which during that time when the second captain's division initiated the "Ninja's Battalion" & a conflict that deepened the wound "ill-Rumour". But despite this, he was told to hold back as his blood-brother, zernex, which is the Lieutenant of the First Kingdom "第一部中尉" were with close ties with the second division captain, Infinyx. Second Shogun is stunned and shocked at the amazing strength that the warrior gave out when the Shogun pushes one of his subordinates away "lightly" which ended a quarrel that inevitably sparked the First War Arc. "Hold back your swords, you are not capable enough, to stop his rage." - Second Division Captain, Infinyx speaking to his lieutenant and division members just before the start of the First War Arc during a Officer's Meeting. His sword is called''' "Ember"' "灰燼", which he often equips around him on his back. His sword release is called 'Ember Prime' '"灰燼總理"' which is seen to be released when he loses his cool or set to carry out an order to battle a fearsome enemy. It first appeared on the first movie of the clan. He is commonly seen on his Sword-Released Form as he was one of the first to be truly comfortable at sword released form which it normally is difficult as it takes drains huge portions of energy to retain the final state. On his first original form of his sword, he seemed to battle level 5 enemies without any effort at all when it actually takes enormous amount of time to execute the weak-points of the level 5 enemies. Using his original form of his sword, he delivers quick blows to the enemies chest, causing immense pressure and heat that is said to reach the sun's heat temperature, causing torturous screams to its victim and eventually submitted. His release of '"Ember Prime" "灰燼總理" '''is seen to be with a fearsome final transformation of the sword's state. As the final stage of the sword concerns the full mastery of bonding between the owner and the sword, they are merged together as one entity. He released yellow fiery aura around him and his eyes were dashing with flames. His speed is tremendously enhanced which in exchange gave him an increased supernatural strength to crush his enemies at light-speed. His sword fiend is seemed to be a creature that loves to play with swords. During one of his break time in his own world where he is kept captive, he was playing sword games with ocean's imperial guards. These sword games were often powerful enough to defeat three pride of lions, but it is seen as a child's play to him. Trivia: Amirshamodachi is the teacher of the Third Division Captain, Zaraki95Kenpachi.; Also a Favourite duel playmate with Sonicz.